


Taking Dream's Hand Again

by daisyditz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyditz/pseuds/daisyditz
Summary: The door of the box swings open with a creak and lantern glow fills Tommy’s vision. As his eyes adjust, he sees something unexpected. Instead of the usual mask shielding Dreams face, there is a pair of friendly green eyes and a smirk looming over him.tommy is hiding in his box and dream comes to find him UH OHshort one shotsudden ending so let me know if u want more
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	Taking Dream's Hand Again

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this super quickly but im quite proud of it.

Tommy holds a shaking hand over his mouth and wills, prays and begs for Dream to go away. Every step taken around Techno’s abandoned base sends earthquakes through his bones. Techno was only meant to be gone for a few minutes. He was only going to find a zombie villager. How did he not see Dream coming? Tommy could see the white, blank staring mask from a mile away out of the trapdoor windows, sticking out of the surrounding snow like a red flag. He had hidden in his box as quickly as possible, but there is a sickly feeling in his stomach that Dream saw the trapdoor swing behind Tommy when he stormed the base. Dread fogs his mind. Suddenly, there is a deafening silence as Dream stops walking . There is a loud bang and Tommy can see the faint glow of an enchanted netherite it’s axe falling centimetres away from his face through the slats of his box. He stifles a cry out, but there is so use. Dreams words cut through the suspense with an eerie calmness.

“Tommy. i know you are there” he says matter of factly. He speaks like this isn’t a big deal. Like they are in the middle of a game of hide and seek. Tommy clamps his teeth together.

“Now, are u gonna come out of that box? I thought u didn’t like small spaces”

This sentence is sweeter. He’s right. Ever since Tommy got trapped under two pistons in pogtopia, claustrophobia has cursed him. Dreams comment reminds him of this, and the air in the box seems to disappear. 

“I don’t” Tommy replies with forced anger to hide his fear. He didn’t care that he had outed his hiding place, all hope had long since trickled away. The door of the box swings open with a creak and lantern glow fills Tommy’s vision. As his eyes adjust, he sees something unexpected. Instead of the usual mask shielding Dreams face, there is a pair of friendly green eyes and a smirk looming over him. 

“Dream?” Tommy blurts, shocked by this unfamiliar face. This is welcomed by a small wheeze from Dream and a hand, offering to get Tommy back on his feet. Tommy meets the hand with grey-blue eyes that still blur from the harsh light and anxious tears. Surely, this is a hand of kindness? The hand of an old friend? Logic leaves his brain and Tommy grips dreams hand.

In a matter of seconds, Dream has pulled Tommy from his box and shoved him harshly again the door of the base. Tommy cries out in pain as his head smacks against the spruce wood with a sickening crack. Dreams axe is held up to his throat. Tommy squeezes his eyes shut. He wishes to hide from this moment, hide from reality. Tears still managed to roll down his face. Dream holds Tommy there for a few seconds, though they tick by like hours. 

“Open your eyes Tommy.” he says in a low voice. Tommy holds his breathe and keeps his eyes shut. He tries not to focus on the aching from his skull, the warm trickle of blood that is sliding down the back of his neck or the blade that threatens his throat. It doesn’t work.

“OPEN YOUR EYES” Dream spits, voice raised and dripping with anger. Tommy listens this time. Dream is close to his face, all his body weight shoving Tommy into the spruce doorlike hes trying to push his body through it. It is as if Tommy is trying to fight back. As if Tommy would even have the willpower to fight him away. He barely has the willpower to meet Dreams eyes, which seem to have turned from friendly to deadly in a matter of seconds.

“You left me. You ran away. i told you the consequences for that, didn’t i?” Dream asks, tilting Tommy’s head towards him with the edge of the axe. He emphasises the word you, blaming this whole situation on Tommy.

“Didn’t i.” he glares. Tommy nods slightly, struggling against the pain.

“I want to hear you say it”

“You told me” Tommy starts in a monotone voice. He has always been able to keep his voice blank, no matter the worries rushing through his brain. “You told me that if i leave exile, if i use the nether, i will die.”


End file.
